tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Playground Crates
Special July 2014 Appearance New Modal and Dates Despite the claim of a new price of 35 crystals in the above modal, in fact, you can still open each crate for just 29 crystals! Nice! Previous Offer of Playgorund Crates Take your chances with Tiny Village's new Playground Crates. Will you discover a top secret Treehouse, a Dino Slide, or a Triceratops Spring Rider? All these surprises and more await your village this weekend. Modal for Playground Crates Each play costs only 29 crystals! Win any of eight unique prizes found nowhere else. Prizes include an awesome treehouse worth 149 crystals, a dino slide worth 129 crystals, two different dino spring riders worth 59 crystals, a dino teeter totter, and three wheels of invention (Bronze, Silver, and Gold). This edition of Playground Crates was available May 24 - June 10, 2013. The top prize - this awesome treehouse! Houses three villagers, with the expected 3x3 footprint. Tax is 225 coins every 4 hours. This house has enough space to hold 3 villagers: Tarzan, Jane, and their little mischivious one! Treehouse Take a slide down the amazing Dino Slide! Just don't scuff your tailbone on those bony dino plates. Oouuch! "Cant be afraid of heights to ride this slide." Tax is 300 coins / 6 Hours with a 4x4 footprint. Dino Slide Not a thrill seaker? Try a more relaxing round on the Dino Teeter Totter with that special friend. Can you see the Giant Butterfly in the teeter totter pictured below? Dino TeeterTooter: '''85 Coins / 4 Hours with a 3*3 footprint. '''Spring Riders: '''Choose your favorite Dino Spring Rider from the pair below and hop on! '''Ingridia Spring Rider: 80 Coins / 3 Hours with a 2*2 footprint. Triceratops Spring Rider: '''160 Coins / 6 Hours with a 2*2 footprint. '''Wheels of Invention: Each has a 3*3 footprint Win one of three Wheels of Invention in shades of bronze, silver and gold. Playground Crates Challenge With this round of crates there is a four step challenge offering rebates and XP for playing and obtaining certian items. Step 1: Place 1 Dino Teeter Totter for a reward of 12 crystals and 400 XP Step 2: '''Place 2 Spring Riders for a reward of '''10 crystals and 400 XP - This step can be completed with any combination of spring riders, it does NOT have to be one of each. Step 3: '''Place 1 Dino Slide for a reward of '''14 crystals '''and 400 XP '''Step 4: '''Place 1 Tree House for a reward of '''25 crystals '''and 400 XP Total reward rebate available is 61 crystals and 1600 XP. This is equal to just over the cost of two crates at 29 crystals per play. '''Analysis: The minimum net cost to complete the Playground Crates Challenge is 84 crystals. (5 crates * 29 crystals = 145 crystals - 61 crystal rebate = 84 crystals net cost. Of course without extreme luck, or a little knowledge, this is very difficult to achieve. Screenshots showing Rank, Image and Description for Each Prize Comparative Cratology Here, we will build a table to compare the various Crate offerings at a glance. This will help look for patterns and aid future predictions. Category:Crates